cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Glenn
) in Fighting Mad]] Scott Glenn (1941 - ) Film Deaths *''Fighting Mad ''(1976) [Charlie Hunter]: Killed, along with Kathleen Miller, when the land developers' thugs push their car over a cliff, after beating them into unconsciousness and forcing liquor down their throats to simulate a drunk-driving accident. *''The Keep ''(1983)The Keep (1983) '[Glaeken Trismegestus]: Sucked into a portal to limbo while destroying Michael Carter. (Some TV versions contain an extended ending, where Scott survives.) *''Off Limits ''(1988) [Colonel Dexter Armstrong]: Commits suicide by jumping out of a helicopter, while Willem Dafoe and Gregory Hines look on. (Thanks to Robert) *''Backdraft (1991) '[John 'Axe' Adcox]: Falls to his death and/or is burned to death (having caught on fire) when Kurt Russell loses his grip while they dangle from a broken catwalk after the floor collapses underneath him during a fire. (Thanks to Neil) *''Extreme Justice (1993) Vaughn: Is said to have been killed in a line of Duty (off-screen) * Night of the Running Man (1994)' [David Eckhart]: Hit in the head with a board with a nail sticking through it at the end of a fight with Andrew McCarthy (his body is later seen when Andrew sets his car on fire). *''Tall Tale '''(Tall Tale: The Unbelievable Adventures of Pecos Bill) (1995) [J.P. Stiles]: Crushed to death when an explosion causes the tunnel he's in to collapse on top of him. *''Absolute Power ''(1997) [Bill Burton]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in his office; his body is shown afterwards when Ed Harris discovers him. (Thanks to Eric) *''Firestorm ''(1998) [Wynt Perkins]: Shot repeatedly with a shotgun in a shootout with William Forsythe as Howie Long looks on in shock, he dies as Howie kneels by his side. His body is later seen when the firestorm burns the dock he's on. *''Vertical Limit ''(2000)Vertical Limit (2000) '[Montgomery Wick]: Falls to his death along with Bill Paxton when he cuts the rope while they're climbing out of a mountain crevice (in order to save the other climbers). *''Buffalo Soldiers ''(2001) [1SG Robert E. Lee]: Falls to his death when Joaquin Phoenix wraps his handcuff chains around Scott's neck and throws them both out the window (with Phoneix surviving by landing on Scott). *''Training Day ''(2001)''Training Day (2001) '[''Roger]: Shot in the chest by Denzel Washington. (Thanks to Nilescu and Vlabor) *''Secretariat ''(2010) [Christopher Chenery]: Dies of complications from a stroke; he dies with his daughter (Diane Lane) by his bedside in hospital *''Into the'' ''Grizzly Maze ''(2015) [Sully]: Attacked and head crushed with his jaws by a bear after Scott try to save Thomas Jane's life. TV Deaths None. Glenn, Scott Glenn, Scott Glenn, Scott Glenn, Scott Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by burning